Un monstruo no tan monstruo (LokixDarcy)
by AlexEntidad1328
Summary: Loki será encerrado nuevamente en las prisiones de Asgard después de haber cometido un terrible crimen, Thor y Jane viajan también a Asgard para casarse de una ves por todas y la querida Darcy los acompañará, pero podrá que quedarse allí si cumple cierta tarea que le asignará el rey Odín y tendrá de involucrado a Loki. [LokixDarcy].


**Los personajes de esta historia Loki Laufeyson y Darcy Lawis le pertenesen a Marvel.**

Capitulo 1

 **Una trabajo mortal**

—Darcy por favor acepta— decía Jane arrodillada en frente de Darcy— ven conmigo a Asgard no te vas a arrepentir.

—Jane ya te lo e dicho mil veces no iré a Asgard contigo necesitas tu tiempo con Thor y yo solo sería un distractor para ti— le respondió con seriedad a la pobre Jane que se encontraba arrodillada hace más de 10 minutos— Además tengo a Netflix para hacerme compañía estaré bien.

Jane se paró del suelo y tomo a Darcy de los brazos fuertemente.

—Escúchame mujer— dijo Jane con una voz casi intimidante— Netflix no conversará contigo y no te hará reír con yo lo hago, además no eres un distractor para mí ni para Thor por si te lo preguntas tu eres mucho más y estaré super aburrida si no vas conmigo a Asgard, Thor la mayoría del tiempo estará ocupado haciendo los preparativos para la boda junto con su madre y yo no tendré a nadie para desahogarme respecto a mis nervios de novia.

Darcy siempre apoyo a Jane en todo asta incluso cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Thor y nunca se habían defraudado una a la otra, eran casi como hermanas tenían una relación muy fuerte, así que Darcy debía apoyarla en este momento que estaba pasando, Jane iba a casarse y necesitaba de su apoyo constante mente para no cometer un terrible error que marcará su vida, Darcy de última acepto ir a Asgard pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo inesperado iba a pasar.

2 días después ya en Asgard:

Thor, Jane y Darcy se dirigieron a la sala del trono, ya estando ahí hicieron una reverencia ante el padre de todo y la reina Frigga.

—Querido padre queremos anunciarte nuestra llegada— dijo Thor con mucho honor hacía Odín.

—Bienvenido de vuelta querido hijo me alegra que ya allás llegado por fin— dijo Odín mientras observaba a Thor, el se puedo percatar que además de Jane se encontraba otra mujer que para el era totalmente una desconocida se trataba de Darcy— Thor puedes explicarme quien es esta mujer— dijo el padre de todo señalando a la chica.

Jane miro confundida a el pelirubio y Darcy miro confundida a ambos.

—Thor a caso no le dijiste a tu padre que Darcy también venía con nosotros no?— susurró Jane en voz baja.

—Me temo que no llegue a contarle pero déjame encargarme de esto— le susurró a Jane y luego el dio un paso al frente— Padre ella es Darcy la mejor amiga de mi prometida, Jane la invitó para que la ayudará con todo esto de la boda, consejos y etc, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Odín alzo una sega preguntándose si en verdad era necesario que ella viajará asta aquí solo para darle consejos para la boda.

—No veo la necesidad de que esta mujer viajará asta aquí solo para darle simples consejos de novia a la prometida— su conversación fue interrumpida cuando unos guardias entraron al salón llamando la atención de todos pero lo que en realidad llamaba la atención era lo que traían con ellos no era nada más ni nada menos que el dios del engaño y las mentiras el maldito Loki, el llevaba puesto unas cadenas en las manos y el cuello.

—Hola Odín, madre, felices de verme?— dijo Loki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nadie dijo nada pero los ojos del padre de todo decían muchas cosas y una de ellas era desprecio hacia Loki.

—Rey Odín el prisionero ya se encuentra aquí— dijo uno de los guardias haciendo una reverencia.

—Hermano ya te encuentras aquí me da gusto verte— Thor se acercaba a Loki.

—¿Te gusta verme encadenado? o ¿quieres verme encerrado?— la sonrisa que tenía Loki se borró por completo y ahora quién miraba con desprecio era el hacia Thor.

—Loki no empieces— dijo Odín alzando la voz— guardias gracias por avisarme de su llegada ahora encierrenlo— el padre de todo señalo a Loki.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y jalaron de las cadenas tratando de llevárselo del lugar.

—Bueno padre respecto a Darcy…— en ese momento Darcy interrumpió a Thor.

Ella se acercó al padre de todo.

—Escuché su majestad yo sé que

usted piensa que es tonto que allá viajado asta aquí solo para apoyar a Jane pero créeme cuando le digo que es de suma importancia que yo esté aquí sin mi Jane cometería un error enrome que cambiaría su vida por completo— se volteó para ver a la reina— Reina Frigga usted sabe muy bien que es estar en la situación de Jane en este momento usted puede apoyarme?.

—La joven tiene razón, puedo entender perfectamente lo que siente Jane ahora y me parece más que bien que ella esté aquí paoyandola—Frigga se levantó y se dirigió a Darcy— Me alegra mucho saber que Jane tiene a una amiga tan buena como tú, mereces estar aquí— dijo la reina con cariño mientras sostenía las manos de la chica.

—Entonces padre ella puede permanecer aquí?.

Odín miro a la chica y luego a Thor.

—Bien, ella puede quedarse— una sonrisa se marcó en la cara de Jane y Darcy instantáneamente— Pero debo advertirte Darcy que no será permanente luego te asignaré un trabajo que tendrás que cumplir si quieres quedarte aquí entendido?.

Darcy quedó mirando confundida al padre de todo pensando cuál sería ese trabajo que le asignará, pero por ahora solo le preocupaba quedarse al lado de Jane, Darcy asintió con la cabeza y Odín ordenó a los guardias que los llevarán a sus habitaciónes.

Cuando abandonaron en salón Frigga ya estaba sospechando sobre ese extraño trabajo.

—Dime querido ese trabajito que le asignaras a la joven, tiene que ver con Loki verdad?.

—Me temo que sí amor, nadie en el palacio quiere hacerlo y además tienen otra cosas mas importantes que hacer, ella está en este palacio con un propósito no tan importante y si quiere quedarse mas vale que sirva para algo más.

—Pero querido no tomas en cuenta que ella es una Midgardiana y Loki es un dios muy poderoso, el si quisiera podría matarla en un instante eso destrozaría a Jane.

—No tengo de otra, no me cuesta nada intentar, además si hablas con el apuesto que al menos te ara caso en algo.

—Esta bien yo hablaré con Loki y tu con Darcy— Frigga se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los calabozos.

Frigga ya estando ahí Loki puedo notar su presencia.

—Madre ya no llevo ni una hora aquí y ya me tienes lastima?— dijo divertido.

—Hijo acaso tú quieres tu libertad?.

—Tu que piensas madre? crees que preferiría estar en una celda en ves de ser libre y hacer lo que quiera.

—Entonces los serás.

El casi no podía creerlo pero sospechaba que obviamente había algo detrás de todo esto y no le gustaría para nada.

—Dime madre ¿cuál es la trampa? ¿para que cosa me necesitan? por qué no pienso ayudarles en nada a menos que sea algo para ti.

—Tienes razón Loki quiero que hagas algo para mí y eso involucra tu libertad así que escúchame—respiro hondo y continuó— Loki lo más que quiero es verte caminando por los pasillos como todos los demás en ves de verte encerado aquí así que estuve hablando con tu padre y después de mucha plática puede convencerlo de que te libere con la condición de que tuvieras a un vigilante de tras de ti todo el tiempo para que no te salgas de control.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Loki fue Thor pero él estaría ocupado con sus estúpidos preparativos para su boda a si que no tenía ni idea de quién seria ese tal "vigilante".

—Puedo saber madre quien es ese tal "vigilante" de qué hablas.

—Primero quiero saber si aceptas la propuesta hijo.

A el no le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien vigilando lo todo el tiempo pero se las idearia para sacarlo de su camino lo antes posible así que acepto.

—Me alegra que ayas aceptado, te enterarás de quién es por la mañana, adiós hijo— se fue del lugar y se dirigía nuevamente a la sala del trono.

Mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo escucho el grito de una mujer que decía "QUEEEEEEEEEE!?" y efectivamente era Darcy así que se fue directo hacia el lugar.

Cuando ella llegó al lugar se encontró con Darcy a un lado de la habitación con una cara de sorprendida tapándose la boca pareciendo que volvería a gritar y a Odín sentado sobre la cama.

—Reina Frigga expliqué a su esposo que yo jamás seré la cuidadora de se lunático!— dijo Darcy tomando a Frigga de las manos.

—Lo lamento querida pero de una u otra forma tendrás que aceptar si no te enviaremos de nuevo a Asgard y estoy segura que no querrás desepcionar a Jane verdad?— le respondió mientras le tocaba la cara con ternura.

—Pero…el…es que…no se.

Odín se levantó de la cama.

—Dime, el acepto la propuesta?— dijo el en tono serio.

—Si la acepto.

En un instante la cara de Darcy se tornó a una muy preocupante estaba segura de qué el la mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad para sacarla de su camino.

—Querido puedes salir de la habitación, necesito yo hablar con ella ahora.

Odín salió de la habitación y Frigga izo que Darcy se sentará en la cama junto a ella.

—Mira leady Darcy yo sé que es difícil de procesar pero te prometo que tendrás tu tiempo para Jane y juro que Loki no te pondrá un dedo en sima si eso es lo que te preocupa también, todo saldrá bien y será solo por un tiempo— dijo Frigga en un tono tan suave y dulce que le saco la mayoría me preocupaciones a la chica.

Darcy le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y luego la abrazó.

—Muchas gracias mi reina, tengo una duda— terminaron el abrazo y Frigga la miraba atentamente— por cuánto tiempo exacto será este "trabajo"?.

—No lo se exactamente pero será asta que veamos un cambio positivo en Loki, esto es como una prueba para el si vemos un cambio positivo en su actitud te libras del trabajo pero si sigue siendo el mismo Loki de siempre pues… no sé qué pasar querida.

Darcy bajo mirada ella estaba segura de que el le haría la vida imposible sea como sea para que renunciará a ese trabajo, además esto también parecía un reto para ella por que se podrá evaluar ella misma a ver si podía soportar el duro trabajo de cuidar a un dios peligroso y fastidioso como Loki así que se prometió a ella misma que daría su mayor esfuerzo para lograr su objetivo aunque en realidad no tenía ninguno solo tenía que vigilarlo a diario.

—Esta bien, le juro que daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

—Muy bien querida, empiezas por la mañana ok? adiós.

Enseguida que la reina cruzó la puerta Darcy se paró de la cama se toco la cabeza con sus manos de seguro nada de esto saldría bien.

Al día siguiente:

Por fin llego la maña Darcy no puedo pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en todo este embrollo, se levantó mucho antes que todos los demás la invadía la impaciencia y el horror al mismo tiempo pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca, le dio un miedo tremendo cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, respiro ondo y la abrió.

—Lista querida?— la reina estaba ya lista para llevar a Darcy con Loki.

—Por supuesto— dijo Darcy firmemente haciéndose la fuerte aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

Caminaron por el pasillo asta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Loki, eso la confundió un poco ella creía que irían a su celda.

—Bueno, aquí te dejo.

El pánico invadió a Darcy ¿acaso Frigga no estaría ahí por si pasa algo? en ese momento tenía mucho miedo.

—El se encuentra ahí adentro solo golpea y se tu misma— Frigga se despidió después de eso solo quedaba Darcy y la puerta de la habitación de Loki.

Después de unos minutos parada frente a la puerta inmóvil se cargó de valentía y decidió golpear.

 **BUENO AQUI EL CAP 1 DE ESTÁ NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESTA SURGIENDO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU GRADO, BYE LECTORES.**


End file.
